1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiment relates to a light-emitting device, a light-emitting device package and a lighting system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting diode (LED) is a device which converts electric signals into infrared rays, visible rays or light using characteristics of compound semiconductors. LEDs are now being applied to devices such as home appliances, remote controls, electronic boards, displays, a variety of automatic appliances and the like and their application range gradually widens.
Generally, a miniaturized LED is fabricated in a surface mount device type such that it can be directly mounted to a printed circuit board (PCB). Accordingly, an LED lamp used as a display device is also developed in a surface mount device. Such a surface mount device may alternate conventional lamp and is used as lighting displays, character displays, image displays and the like.
As the application range of LEDs widens, brightness required for lights in daily use and lights for structural signals increases. Accordingly, it is important to increase luminous efficacy of LEDs.